


Hurt or Not

by proseccoandpd



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proseccoandpd/pseuds/proseccoandpd
Summary: A little post 8x09 drabble about the hit Jay took to the jaw
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Hurt or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends!! Our little 10 second crumb from last night inspired this. Hope you like it!   
> Happy Reading!  
> xo, S.

Jay followed Hailey off the elevator and down the hallway to her front door, stepping in as she opened the door for them. Chicago was brutally cold today and he couldn’t wait to fall into Hailey’s bed and wrap himself in her comforter.

He unzipped his winter coat and his fleece zip up, leaving him in a Henley and his dri-fit long sleeve under that. Hailey raised her thermostat as she too began stripping her layers off, removing her red coat and hoodie and pulling the beanie off her head.

“God damn, today was brutal.” She rubbed her hands together, attempting to get some feeling back in her fingers despite wearing insulated gloves and hand warmers. Jay walked over to her and took her hands between his, attempting to give her some of his body heat.

“Yeah it was. All I kept thinking about was your fluffy comforter and wrapping myself up in it.”

Hailey smiled at him as she followed his gaze to her open bedroom door,

“Any room for me in there?” She gave him a cheeky smile, waiting for him to respond.

As Jay tried to smile back at her and come up with a witty response, he grimaced in pain instead, as his jaw protested the movement. Hailey saw the look flash across his face and pulled away from him.

“Go sit down.”

Jay protested, wrapping his arm around her waist to prevent her from getting the ice pack from her freezer. The thought of anything cold on his body right now sent a pre-emptive shiver down his spine.

“Hails, I’m fine. Just a little sore.”

Hailey turned around and placed her hands on his chest, backing him up slightly,

“Smile for me.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him, challenging him to make the movement that caused his pain a minute ago.

Jay titled his head at her, giving her his famous half smirk, careful not to lift the left side of his face.

“No, no. None of that half smile, sexy smirk thing. Full smile, let me see those teeth.” She laughed at him as she got the words out, knowing she was going to win this battle.

Jay smirked again,

“So, you think I’m sexy?”

Jay stepped closer to her, again trying to distract her from her path to the freezer. He walked her back until she hit the edge of the counter top, sliding his knee between her thighs to keep her there.

Hailey appeased him and went along with his distraction, sliding her hands up his arms until one hand cupped the back of his neck and the other rested on his shoulder blade. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes to be almost eye level with him,

“You’re always sexy.”

She pressed a kiss to his right jaw line, knowing he wasn’t sore there.

“Like before, when all the snow was in your hair, and it made your curls come out…sexy.”

She pressed another kiss, moving closer to where Cooper’s fist met Jay’s face. He slid his hands under her sweater, and tightened his grip on her waist, thinking for a second that only Hailey could get him worked up so fast just by kissing him.

“Like now, that you thought you could distract me from the obvious soreness in your jaw…sexy.”

She pressed her lips directly to the point of impact and Jay pulled away from her as the light pressure caused shooting pain.

“Now tell me you’re fine again.” She smirked at him as he tried to cover up the look on his face, he leaned into kiss her, but was met with her hair instead of her lips.

“Now that’s just rude.”

Hailey placed her hand on the side of his face that wasn’t throbbing, her thumb stroking his cheek bone,

“Will you please go sit down.”

Jay sighed, and pulled his hands out from under her sweater,

“Only for you.”

Hailey chuckled as she turned and grabbed the ice pack, wrapping it in a dish towel.

“I’m so flattered.”

Jay rolled his eyes at her playfully, like how he mocked her when she asked if they needed to go to Med earlier. He sat on her couch and stripped off his two shirts, taking the throw blanket draped over the arm of the couch and wrapping it around his shoulders. He leaned back and rested his head against the couch, listening to Hailey putter around the kitchen, gathering things to help take his pain away.

Jay was never a fan of letting people hover over him or make a big fuss when something happened to him. But ever since he was shot last year, and Hailey became his temporary live-in nurse, he welcomed it from her. She was always gentle, sometimes pushy, but he knew it came from her heart.

Jay was lost in his thoughts when he felt the couch dip next to him. He popped one eye open to see Hailey’s hand outstretched holding a few aspirin and a glass of water. He sat up and took them from her, happily swallowing them down. Now that the day was over and his body was relaxing, he could feel the tenderness of his jaw really start to set in.

Hailey sat cross legged on the couch and put a hot water bottle behind his neck, under the blanket, knowing he was cold. Before she could get comfortable, Jay pulled her right leg from underneath her body and laid it across his lap. Hailey followed suit and laid her left leg down as well, his hands finding her calves and rubbing circles with his thumb.

“I know you’re cold, but you really need to put some more ice on it. You’re starting to get a little puffy.”

In an effort to make him laugh, she puffed out her cheeks a little. Jay chuckled at that and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him,

“Only if you sit right here and hold it for me.”

He flashed his half smirk at her, and he knew she was a goner. Hailey leaned into his embrace as he pulled the blanket around her shoulders as well, wrapping her up into him.

“You’re a big baby, you know that.”

She was teasing him with her words, but the look in her eyes told him something else; that she was more than happy to sit with him in his arms, and hold the ice to his face.

Jay angled his head down and pressed a kiss to her forehead,

“But I’m your big baby.”

Hailey felt a blush creep across her cheeks as she smiled up at him,

“All mine.”

Jay kissed her forehead again and settled back into the couch, while Hailey stayed slightly upright to keep the ice to his face. After a while, she noticed that Jay had fallen asleep, his head tilted at a weird angle to accommodate the ice. Hailey pulled herself from his embrace, trying her best not to wake him up, but ever the light sleeper, Jay’s eyes popped open.

He saw her stand up and grabbed her hand as she was walking away,

“Where are you going?”

Hailey still hasn’t gotten over the way his voice becomes so husky when he first wakes up, and it still gives her butterflies. She pauses and steps back to him and places her hand on his jaw,

“Feeling better?”

Jay rested his hand on her hip and nodded,

“Yeah, it does. Not as tender. Come back and lay with me.”

Hailey softly laughed, and resisted his tug on her,

“I’ll lay with you in my bed, go in there. Be there in a few.”

She pulled the blanket off Jay, prompting him to actually get up. He padded to her bedroom and stripped down to his boxers, sinking into her bed and pulling the comforter up and over his body, waiting for her slide in next to him.

He heard the bathroom door close and open, and Hailey walked back in wearing an old academy hoodie of Jay’s, her legs bare.

She slipped into her bed and his hands reached for her instantly, pulling her chest into his, their legs tangling up in the others. Hailey scooted down a little and rested her head on his chest, careful to avoid his jaw. Jay pulled the covers around her and let out a long, loud sigh,

“Finally.”

She smiled and pressed her lips to his chest in the dark,

“Hurt or not, it’s so nice to end a long day like this…with you.”

Jay snaked his hand up under her shirt and rested his hand in the dip of her waist, giving her a squeeze and pulling her closer into him,

“The best way…hurt or not.”

He kept his hand there, his thumb stroking over her skin, lulling them both to sleep.


End file.
